Ensemble pour toujours
by Kiell
Summary: Faramir et Boromir décident de prendre sous leur aile une jeune orpheline, malgré l'interdiction de leur père. Les personnes de haut rang n'ont pas à se mélanger au peuple ! Et pourtant les deux frères vont faire leur possible pour la garder auprès d'eux, créant jalousie et discorde à la cour de Minas Tirith.
1. Prologue

**Salut** **à tous ! :D Voilà je me décide enfin à poster quelque chose sur ce site, et quoi de mieux qu'une fiction sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux pour commencer ! Et donc voici mon prologue. Mon histoire est centrée sur mes deux personnages préférés : Boromir et Faramir (Mes chouchous youhou \o/) L'histoire se déroule avant que Boromir ne parte pour Fondcombe. J'espère que vous allez aimer. :) Et puis si vous pouviez laisser un p'tit commantaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, ça serait sympa. ^^ Ah oui au fait : la majorité des personnages de cette fiction sont de Tolkien, seulement 2 ou 3 seront de moi. Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Prologue :**

Le jeune capitaine du Gondor s'avançait entre les corps inanimés gisant au sol. Tous morts, sans exception ! Son regard allait de cadavre en cadavre dans l'espoir d'en voir un respirer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui d'une femme sur le ventre. Faramir se baissa et la retourna. Elle était morte, elle aussi. Pourquoi se demanda-t-il, elle était si jeune, si belle et possédait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Mais ils étaient déformés par la peur et la douleur. Faramir regarda le reste du corps de la victime. Les mains de la jeune femme tenaient son gros ventre arrondi transpercé par une flèche. Faramir se releva avec un pincement au cœur.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il à un de ses compagnons.

- J'ai examiné les flèches plantées dans le corps de ses pauvres gens et je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit de gobelins.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! On en voit de plus en plus rôder sur ces terres ces temps-ci.

- Oui et ils se multiplient à une vitesse…

- Quelle folie a bien pu amener ses voyageurs à emprunter ces chemins ! S'emporta Faramir.

Le soldat posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine pour le calmer.

- Ne mettez pas le poids de ces morts sur vos épaules, Faramir. Cette tragédie n'est pas de votre faute, il était impossible de les sauver.

- Oui, vous avez raison, finit-il par dire en adressant au soldat un petit sourire forcé prouvant le contraire.

Faramir rejoignit ses autres hommes qui déchargeaient des coffres de la roulotte des voyageurs.

- Voilà ce qui se trouvait dans la roulotte, des coffres remplis de linge et de nourriture.

- Et dans celui-ci ? Demanda Faramir en pointant du doigt un gros coffre noir.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore ouvert.

Le jeune capitaine s'approcha du coffre puis s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir. Une fois fait, rien ne se fit entendre, même pas une mouche. Tous les hommes étaient autour du coffre noir, bouche bée. Faramir ne trouvait aucun mot pour exprimer sa surprise et il en semblait de même pour ses compagnons. La source de leur étonnement n'était que le contenue de cette male : Une jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même et qui ne semblée ne pas être consciente.

Faramir attrapa un des poignets de l'enfant et après quelques secondes, il annonça le verdict.

- Elle est vivante dit-il.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de tous les soldats. Faramir sortit délicatement la rescapée du coffre et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bien, enterrons les morts et retournons à Minas Tirith. Cette jeune fille a besoin de soin.

**Voilà ! Alors c'était comment ? Faite le moi savoir ^^**

**Le Chapitre 1 arrivera dans quelques jours. Enfin seulement si mon début plais au gens. **

**Bye ~**


	2. Le retour du héros

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour du héros**

Le soleil venait de se lever depuis quelques heures sur le royaume du Gondor, il faisait déjà chaud et les rayons illuminaient la belle cité de Minas Tirith d'une lumière blanche qui se reflétait sur tous les murs de la Tour. Le temps était parfait pour fêter le retour triomphant du fils aîné de Denethor et de ses valeureux guerriers, après trois longues semaines d'absence. Les habitants de la Tour préparaient avec enthousiasme les festivités depuis l'aube.

De son balcon, Faramir pouvait entendre les gens danser et chanter sur des musiques folkloriques qui résonnaient jusqu'en haut de la Tour Blanche. Désormais seuls les cris de joie de son peuple pouvaient réussir à lui rendre le moral, après la triste scène dont il avait était témoin la veille. Faramir était assis sur une chaise en fer forgé à la terrasse de ses appartements, un livre à la main. Une brise légère vint lui caresser le visage. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer et frapper à la porte vitrée du balcon.

- A peine rentré et tout ce que j'entends dire au palais, est que mon cher frère s'amuse à jouer les nourrices, fit une voix amusée.

- Tu vois donc à quel point je m'ennuie en ton absence, répliqua Faramir en se retournant.

Boromir, le frère aîné de Faramir se tenait là, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il était toujours vêtu de son armure portant le fier blason du Gondor, ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés et une plaie sur sa joue saignait encore un peu. Faramir se dirigea vers lui. Ils se regardèrent sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire et se prirent dans les bras.

- Bon retour à la maison mon frère ! s'exclama Faramir.

- Merci, ça me va droit au cœur.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tous les détails de cette bataille !

- Tu es toujours aussi impatient, rigola Boromir. L'ennemi a été écrasé c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Mais toi, racontes-moi plutôt, qui est cette enfant dont toute la cour ne cesse de parler ?

Faramir baissa les yeux. Boromir comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait pourtant que depuis tout petit, son frère était d'une grande sensibilité mais il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à s'y faire.

- Ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille qui s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Je ne la connais pas, elle n'est pas de sang noble et pourtant je l'ai ramené ici. J'aurais très bien pu la laisser se faire soigner aux étages inférieurs de Minas Tirith… il s'arrêta un instant puis repris, la voix rempli de remords. Mais je sais que ce que cette jeune fille a perdu la nuit dernière sera irremplaçable. Arrivera-t-elle à vivre après ça ?

- Faramir n'es-tu pas un peu entrain de t'emporter ?

Il frappa soudainement son poing contre une table. Le coup fut si violent qu'il en fit sursauter son aîné.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-il. J'aurais pu les sauver, tout ces gens, sa famille ! Si seulement je m'étais hâté, si seulement j'avais su… Boromir, je ne supporte plus de voir mon peuple se faire massacrer petit à petit par les forces du mal. Quand cela cessera-t-il ?

Boromir s'avança vers son petit frère et posa sa main sur une de ses épaules.

- Ces gens, tu ne pouvais pas les sauver, ils étaient destinés à mourir cette nuit là et peu importe ce que tu aurais fait ils seraient quand même morts. Faramir, je comprends que ce qui se passe en ce moment est difficile pour toi, c'est difficile pour nous tous. Mais tu ne peux pas endosser le poids de tous ces morts car ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en insistant bien sur ses mots. La faute ne revient qu'à Sauron et ses odieuses créatures. Un jour nous gagnerons cette guerre petit frère, peu importe comment mais nous la gagnerons.

Les deux frères se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Les paroles de Boromir avaient finalement réussi à apaiser le jeune capitaine et le calme revint dans ses appartements.

- Je m'y suis sentit obligé… de l'amener ici. Je lui dois bien ça…

- Oui… répondit simplement Boromir, tachant de ne pas froisser une fois de plus son frère.

Un silence gênant s'était maintenant installé dans la pièce. Que dire ? Que faire ? Boromir n'eu pas le temps de répondre à ces questions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un domestique entra dans la chambre.

- Mon seigneur, la jeune fille s'est réveillée.

- Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit Faramir tout en lui faisant un signe signifiant qu'il pouvait disposer.

Le domestique partit et il se tourna vers son frère.

- Je vais voir comment se porte la fillette.

- Attend je t'accompagne.

Faramir lança un regard étonné à son frère. Lui qui pensait que cela ne l'intéresserai pas.

- Et bien quoi ? fit Boromir. Tu as juste réussi à éveiller ma curiosité avec cette histoire. Dans quelle chambre est-elle ?

- Dans la tienne, lui répondit son frère.

- La mienne ? Pourquoi donc ? Le palais regorge de chambre vide.

- Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de trouver une jeune fille dans ton lit à ton retour.

- Hé ! Mais pour quel genre d'homme me prends-tu ? C'est une gamine ! s'exclama Boromir en poussant l'épaule de son frère.

- Allons je blague, rigola Faramir, elle est dans la chambre voisine.

- Idiot ! …N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé retrouver une belle femme dans mon lit, moi… murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

Les deux frères pénétrèrent dans la chambre voisine. Au fond se trouvait un grand lit en baldaquin avec de beaux voilages blancs. La jeune fille était assise dans le lit et regardait tout autour d'elle, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Elle était maigre et frêle, pourtant ses cheveux étaient magnifiques et semblaient recevoir des soins quotidiens, contrairement à son corps. Ils étaient longs et d'une belle couleur châtain, avec quelques reflets roux que seul les rayons du soleil pouvaient dévoiler. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude si pur que même ceux de la belle Galadrielle ne pouvaient les égaler.

L'enfant s'aperçut de la présence des deux hommes et les regarda fixement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu es au palais de Minas Tirith. Je suis Faramir et voici mon frère Boromir.

- Quel est ton nom ? questionna Boromir.

- Je… je m'appelle Enelya et j'ai 17 ans dit-elle hésitante. Mais où sont mes parents ?

A l'instant Faramir se figea. C'était la question qu'il redoutait le plus. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? La nouvelle l'anéantirait à coup sûr ! Boromir jeta en coin un œil sur son frère. Il mit la main sur son bras pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? lui demanda Boromir.

- Je… heu… Les monstres ! Non… Maman ! s'écria Enelya.

La jeune fille commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Elle fit tomber les chandeliers qui étaient posés sur sa table de chevet et tenta de se lever. Boromir la retint sans lui faire mal et la fit se rassoir.

- Doucement petite, tu es encore faible !

- Ils sont morts n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Faramir, les larmes prêtent à couler.

- Je suis désolé… lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ma… ma mère m'avait caché dans la malle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après... Mais rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant. On devait retourner dans le village de ma mère, papa devait nous construire une belle maison et j'allais enfin devenir grande sœur. Pourquoi ?!

Des flots de larmes coulaient sur les joues de la pauvre enfant. Les deux hommes restaient là devant elle sans savoir quoi faire, lorsque Faramir eu un élan de tendresse et de compassion. Il lui prit doucement les mains et commença à lui parler avec douceur.

- Ton chagrin ne sera pas facile à surmonter mais tu es ici chez toi jeune Enelya. Tu pourras rester au palais le temps que tu voudras.

- Faramir ! Intervint son frère.

- N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que ce palais regorgeait de chambre vide ?! Elle peut rester ici ! …A présent repose-toi Enelya, ici tu ne crains plus rien.

Faramir lança un dernier regard attendrissant à sa protégée avant de passer la porte avec son frère.

Une fois sortit, Boromir attrapa son bras, visiblement mécontent.

- Faramir ! Pourquoi lui as-tu dit cela ? Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle ne peut pas rester là. Père sera furieux quand il l'apprendra !

- Quand j'apprendrai quoi ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

- Père ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux frères en voyant leur paternel se diriger vers eux.

- Boromir mon fils où étais-tu donc passé ? Je pensais que tu serais venu me voir dès ton arrivée.

- J'en avais l'intention père mais j'ai été intrigué par la trouvaille de Faramir.

- La trouvaille de Faramir ? Alors tu as déjà eu vent de cette histoire ? Je sens venir le scandale à la cour ! Ramener une paysanne entre les murs du palais, ton frère n'a vraiment ni moral, ni décence ! Cracha Denethor. J'ai été assez clément pour ne pas la jeter dehors, alors une fois rétablie je veux qu'elle quitte les étages supérieurs. Les personnes de notre rang n'ont pas à côtoyer les petites gens. Ai-je bien été assez clair Faramir ?

- Oui père répondit-il à contre cœur.

- Bien, ceci étant réglé. Boromir tu devrais aller te changer, les festivités en ton honneur vont bientôt commencer.

Boromir acquiesça aussitôt et partit en direction de sa chambre. Denethor posa un dernier regard rempli de déception sur son fils cadet, comme il le faisait si souvent puis tourna les talons. Seul dans le couloir glacial, Faramir entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Enelya. La jeune fille restait silencieuse, la tête sur ses genoux. Il referma la porte doucement et s'en alla proposer son aide pour finir de préparer la fête.


	3. Un père mécontent

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, et en particulier à Saaki-chan pour ses commentaires. Tout ça me va droit au coeur ! :) **

**J'ai remarqué que l'âge d'Enelya avait perturbé quelques alors que j'avais écrit qu'elle était une enfant, et après avoir réfléchi je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu bizarre. Mais en fait dans ma tête, si Faramir et Boromir l'appelle "enfant" ou "fillette" c'est surtout parce qu'ils la considèrent comme telle malgré qu'elle est 17 ans. Enfin bref vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête (xP) donc c'était normal que vous ne compreniez pas. Alors je m'en excuse. ^^''**

**Donc voici mon chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2 : Un père mécontant**

Le soir, la fête en l'honneur du héros battait son plein. Boromir était au centre de toutes les conversations et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Tout au long de la soirée, de nombreuses personnes vinrent le féliciter, les femmes, admiratives, rougissaient sur son passage, pour son plus grand plaisir. Faramir aussi semblait s'amuser. L'ambiance de la soirée avait finit pour lui rendre un magnifique sourire qui était loin de déplaire aux jeunes filles de la cour.

En allant rechercher une pinte de bière, Faramir aperçut par la fenêtre une personne en haut d'un balcon, la chevelure virevoltant au vent. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien Enelya qui se tenait proche du bord, regardant le vide. Il écarquilla les yeux et courut la rejoindre sur le balcon.

- Non Enelya, ne commet pas l'irréparable ! pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha du mieux qu'il put. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, bousculant au passage quelques domestiques sans avoir le temps de s'excuser et arriva enfin sur le balcon où il avait vu Enelya.

- Enelya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Recule pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant le bras de la jeune fille.

Enelya sursauta tant elle était surprise de voir Faramir apparaitre si brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, ce n'est pas ce qui va régler tes problèmes ! continua Faramir d'une voix stricte.

La jeune fille le regarda, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je crois que je me suis perdue…

- Hein ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- J'ai entendu de la musique de ma chambre alors je me suis demandée d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien venir…

- Alors à l'instant tu… tu n'essayais pas de…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est sans importance ! dit-il d'un sourire gêné en réalisant l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de faire.

Faramir fut tout de suite rassuré et ses battements de cœur reprirent leur rythme normal. En croyant qu'Enelya voulait mettre fin à ses jours, le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de devenir un peu paranoïaque.

Il se souvint tout d'un coup de ce que venait de dire l'orpheline. Si elle s'était retrouvée sur ce balcon c'était parce qu'elle désirer trouver la musique.

- Viens avec moi, la fête en l'honneur de mon frère est encore loin d'être terminée. Tu te sentiras mieux tu verras, lui proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi faite-vous tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil ? lui demanda Enelya d'une petite voix.

- Je ne peu pas laisser une pauvre âme innocente et fragile errer seule dans un monde si dangereux…

- J'ai entendu des femmes de chambre parler de vous… Vous êtes le fils de l'Intendant n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- J'ai entendu dire aussi que je n'avais rien à faire ici, au palais. Elles ont raison… Vous êtes de sang noble, je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

- Tu te trompes, ils se trompent tous ! Dit Faramir en serrant les poings. Au contraire, mon sang me doit d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Enelya !

- Merci…

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Faramir et Enelya se retournèrent vers l'entrée et Boromir apparut. Il était resplendissant ! Ses cheveux n'étaient plus sale et emmêlés, sa barbe bien taillée et portait de beau vêtements où étaient brodé en fil argenté le bel arbre blanc du Gondor. En revanche la plaie sur sa joue était encore bien visible.

- Ah Faramir tu étais là ! dit-il avant de se rendre compte qu'Enelya était là elle aussi. Alors vous regardez les étoiles en tête à tête ? Ajouta-t-il l'air un peu moqueur.

- Oh tu as quitté la fête toi aussi ?

- Oui, enfin non, père m'a envoyé te trouver. Ton absence a été très remarquée et ça ne lui a pas plus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, presque exaspéré.

- Pour lui tout est bon pour te faire des reproches, ça en devient lassant… Bon retournons dans la grande salle.

- Non, je vais rester ici finalement, et puis je suis en très bonne compagnie, fit Faramir en adressant un petit sourire Enelya.

Boromir ne dit pas un mot et s'en alla. Il s'arrêta soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Il ne fait pas si mauvais que ça ici, et puis la vue est belle, dit-il en revenant vers les deux autres.

Il poussa un peu Faramir et se mit entre lui et Enelya. Son petit frère lui lança un regard légèrement énervait. Il détestait ça, quand Boromir se croyait tout permis juste parce qu'il était le plus grand. Il ne le faisait pas souvent mais cela suffisait à l'énerver.

Enelya esquissa un sourire en voyant la querelle silencieuse des deux hommes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

- On m'a dit un jour, qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne venait à mourir, une étoile apparaissait dans le ciel et qu'ainsi on ne pourrait jamais l'oublier et on était sûr que là haut elle était heureuse… Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir, dit-elle mélancoliquement.

- Mais c'est bien plus que ça petite, fit Boromir en mettant une main sur son épaule et en pointant le ciel de l'autre.

Un petit bruit en continu accompagnant une petite lumière dans le ciel attira l'attention de la jeune fille, puis plusieurs bruits sourds éclatèrent et des milliers de petites étoiles colorées illuminèrent le ciel. Ils étaient tous les trois sur le balcon, la tête relevée et les yeux éblouis par la beauté de ces feux d'artifice. Juste une larme coula le long de la joue d'Enelya. Mais cette larme, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, au contraire, c'était une larme de joie.

La fête avez finit très tard dans la nuit, mais Enelya avait quittée les deux frères juste après le feu d'artifice, pour aller se coucher. Et au final, ils n'étaient pas retournés auprès de leur père. Ils étaient restés sur le balcon à boire de la bière et à observer les nobles dans la grande salle, tout en se moquant d'eux.

Le lendemain, Enelya se leva tard dans la matinée. Un bol de lait et une belle part de tarte étaient posés sur sa table de chevet. Elle les attrapa et mangea avec appétit. Puis elle se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle portait encore la même chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une tenue convenable pour un palais pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille ouvrit alors une des armoires de la chambre et fut stupéfaite par la quantité de vêtements à l'intérieur. Un petit mot était posé sur l'une des étagères.

« J'ai fait venir plusieurs robes, choisit celle qui te plait. J'espère seulement qu'elles sont à ta taille. Amicalement Faramir. »

Enelya n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle prit la longue robe verte émeraude et l'enfila avec difficulté. Par chance elle lui allait parfaitement. L'orpheline quitta aussitôt la chambre et partit à la recherche de son vaillant protecteur.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle vagabondait dans la demeure de l'Intendant, regardant un peu partout sans trouver la moindre trace de Faramir ou même de son frère. Cependant, elle trouva la partie du palais où elle se trouvait magnifique, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le reste. D'immenses tableaux aux cadres dorés trônait sur les murs, des bustes de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, parsemait les couloirs et un long tapis orné de fil d'or parcourait le sol. Soudain elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Alors c'est toi ? La pauvre rescapée de l'attaque gobelin.

Enelya se retourna et vit un homme aux longs cheveux gris et portant un long manteau noir, presque encombrant. Elle essaya de lui répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était comme paralysée par la présence de cet homme.

- Sais-tu jeune fille que cette partie du palais est strictement réservé à l'Intendant et à sa famille ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'elle avait devant elle Denethor, l'Intendant du Gondor. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi cette partie était beaucoup plus majestueuse que le reste et pourquoi elle n'avait croisé aucun domestique.

- Je… Je ne savais pas… répondit-elle avec difficulté.

- Mais dit-moi, pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? lui demanda Denethor sur un ton presque gentil, alors que ses yeux transpiraient le dégoût.

- Faramir… Faramir a dit que je pouvais rester.

- Oh Faramir a dit ça ?

Denethor s'approcha autant qu'il put de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il commença à lui caresser doucement ses longs cheveux et brusquement il en attrapa une poignée qu'il serra dans sa main. Enelya poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

- Tu es jeune, tu es belle et fraîche, en voilà de très beaux atouts, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en resserrant sa poigne. Je ne te laisserai pas embobiner mon fils plus longtemps, petite gueuse ! Tu vas quitter ce…

- Père ? Vous m'avez fait demander ? appela une voix au bout du couloir.

Denethor lâcha aussitôt les cheveux d'Enelya et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître, tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah Boromir te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Enelya ? Fit Boromir surpris de la voir au côté de son père. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- La pauvre enfant s'était perdue, fit son père avec le même sourire et en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Enelya.

Boromir surprit jeta un œil à l'orpheline. Ses joues étaient rouges, plusieurs gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son visage et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il se demanda comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Enelya lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Tient Enelya, veux-tu bien porter ceci à Faramir, il est dans la bibliothèque, la porte à droite de la grande salle, lui dit-il en lui tendant deux gros ouvrages.

Elle acquiesça et partit en vitesse.

- Que lui avez-vous fait père ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Rien de bien méchant, je lui ai juste fait comprendre qu'elle devait quitter le palais. Mais tu sais comment son les paysans, long à la détente, alors j'ai dû insister un peu.

- Faramir ne la laissera jamais partir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! C'est comme si elle l'avait ensorcelé…

- Vous y allez un peu fort.

- Boromir, fait lui entendre raison !

- Pardon ?

- Je sais qu'il t'écoute alors convainc-le.

- Il m'écoute ? …Ça c'est vous qui le dite, marmonna Boromir.

- Je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi. Fait en sorte que cette fille quitte le château le plus rapidement possible.

- … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

**oOo**

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce Chapitre 2. L'histoire avance petit à petit et Denethor est bien décidé à renvoyer Enelya hors de son palais chéri.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis au chapitre prochain ! :D**

**Bye ~**


	4. Retour où tout à commencé

**Salut ! :D Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Ah oui, et au fait, au début je parle un peu de géographie. Mais je ne suis pas une experte en ce qui concerne la Terre du Milieu. Alors pour les adeptes, ne vous froissez pas trop si je dis des bêtises. ^^'**

**~O~**

**Chapitre 3 : Retour où tout a commencé**

Enelya était assise à genoux, sur une vielle chaise en bois, silencieuse et regardait Faramir travailler. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe de trois jours tout en examinant de grandes cartes de la Terre du Milieu, tachées par le temps. La jeune fille s'était remise de sa rencontre avec l'Intendant dès l'instant où elle avait retrouvé Faramir. La seule présence de ce dernier réussissait à l'apaiser et à faire disparaître tout ses doutes. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien.

Enelya se pencha vers la table et y posa ses coudes, près de la carte qu'étudiait Faramir.

- Où est-ce qu'on se trouve sur la carte ? demanda-elle.

Faramir sortit de ses pensées et releva sa tête vers elle. Il vit dans ses yeux verts une drôle de lueur. Enelya commençait à s'intéresser à de nouvelles choses et il trouvait ça bien. Il reporta ses yeux sur la carte.

- Minas Tirith se trouve ici… Et le territoire du Gondor s'étend de là à là, expliqua Faramir en déplaçant son doigt sur la carte.

- Oh c'est immense ! s'exclama Enelya

- En effet. C'est pour ça qu'il est si difficile de diriger un royaume.

- Et les elfes où sont-ils ?

- Pour faire simple, on va prendre les trois royaumes elfiques principaux. Il y a la Forêt Noire ici, Imladris et la Lothlorien, juste là.

- D'accord.

- Ça a l'air de t'intéresser tout ça…

L'orpheline acquiesça timidement.

- Tu aimerais que je t'apprenne l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ?

- Oui beaucoup !

- Je serais ravi d'être ton professeur alors, fit-il en souriant.

Faramir posa sa main sur la tête d'Enelya et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. A ce moment, Faramir s'aperçut qu'il c'était réellement attaché à l'enfant. Il savait pourtant que s'attacher à quelqu'un trop rapidement n'était pas une bonne chose et que cela entrainait souvent déception et douleur, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette fille qui n'était encore qu'une gamine pour lui, était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait d'adorable.

Enelya détourna encore une fois les yeux vers la carte.

- Et mes parents, où sont-ils morts ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

Le jeune Gondorien fut étonné de cette question. Il aurait préféré ne pas en parler mais éviter le sujet n'était pas une bonne chose pour Enelya.

- Tes parents et les personnes avec qui ils voyageaient sont décédés ici, sur la Route du Sud. Et mes hommes et moi les avons enterrés au même endroit.

- J'aimerai y aller.

- Comment ?

- J'aimerai retourner à l'endroit où il y a eu l'attaque.

- Allons Enelya, ces routes ne sont plus très sûres, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

- Mais… Mais il faut que j'y aille ! Répondit-elle, déçu par la réponse de Faramir.

- N'insiste pas Enelya, nous n'irons pas. Je pense à ta sécurité avant tout et…

Enelya se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba sur le sol, faisant retentir un bruit sourd dans toute la bibliothèque.

- Non c'est faux ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous pensez, mais à vous ! Vous vous sentez tellement mal de n'avoir rien pu faire pour mes parents que vous avez peur. Peur d'y retourner et de faire face ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'aller me recueillir sur leurs tombes !

Faramir écarquilla les yeux, tant il était surpris mais aussi gêné par les paroles de la jeune fille. Comment ? Comment avait-elle fait, pour lire dans son cœur ?

Enelya sortit en courant de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

- Attend Enelya ! Cria Faramir en tendant une main vers elle.

Enelya courait des les couloirs, sans même regarder où elle allait et entendait Faramir courir derrière elle, tout en l'appelant. Elle était consciente que ses mots avait été blessant mais autrement Faramir n'aurait jamais ouvert les yeux sur sa propre faiblesse. Et puis, il l'avait bien cherché aussi.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde et difficile mais pourtant son rythme ne diminuait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte quelqu'un, au détour d'un couloir.

- Aie ! s'écria la personne dans laquelle elle venait de foncer. Mais faite donc un peu attention… Enelya ?

L'orpheline releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Boromir.

- Tu… Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Enelya ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et d'un coup elle enlaça Boromir, cachant sa tête contre son torse et en pleurant de plus belle.

- Et moi qui pensais qu'elle irait mieux auprès de Faramir… pensa-t-il exaspéré.

- Enelya ! Fit Faramir en arrivant près d'eux. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…

- Allons, allons, s'il vous plait. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la situation ? Dit Boromir qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

- Faramir refuse que j'aille me recueillir là où mes parents sont morts sous prétexte que c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama la jeune fille en serrant Boromir davantage.

Il y eut un blanc l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Boromir releva la tête de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais Enelya, commença-t-il, Faramir n'a pas totalement tord, ces chemins son fatals pour ce qui s'y aventure s'en crier garde…

Alors Boromir aussi était contre elle ? Enelya sentit monter une once de déception. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça des deux hommes qui s'occupaient d'elle depuis son arrivée. A vrai dire elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se détacha de Boromir, tristement et commença à partir dans la direction opposée des deux frères.

- … Mais je pense aussi qu'il est important de faire ses derniers adieux aux personnes qui nous ont quittés pour pouvoir avancer droit devant soi, fit Boromir.

Enelya s'arrêta et se retourna vers son aîné, le regard remplit d'espoir.

- Le trajet est peut-être dangereux mais si quelqu'un t'accompagne, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Enelya ravie qu'enfin quelqu'un la comprenne, en s'agrippant au bras de Boromir.

- Je viendrai avec toi… Mais je serai plus rassuré si une deuxième personne nous accompagnait.

Aussitôt, Faramir sentit les regards insistants de son frère et d'Enelya se poser sur lui. Il trouvait ça légèrement gênant mais il avait compris qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il leur donne une réponse.

- Je… Très bien, je viens avec vous, capitula-t-il.

La jeune fille sauta de joie et un immense sourire illumina à nouveau son visage. Elle ignorait comment allait se dérouler leur voyage, ni les dangers qu'ils y rencontreront mais peu lui importait, elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre sans remords.

Ils décidèrent donc de partir le lendemain matin de bonne heure pour s'aventurer sur la Route du Sud. Faramir était chargé d'organiser leur voyage, vivement aidé par Enelya qui était devenue très enthousiaste. Quand à Boromir, il repartit dans ses appartements pour le reste de la journée, pour faire, selon lui, des choses de Capitaine.

Le lendemain matin, Enelya se leva tôt, bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. La veille elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cet instant. Elle en avait même rêvé la nuit. Elle enfila les vêtements que lui avait donné Faramir et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle se regarda l'espace d'un instant dans le miroir. Elle portait un pantalon noir, une tunique blanche, entourée d'un beau corsage noir. Elle mit ses longues bottes en vitesse et se dirigea vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, les écuries du palais.

Enelya ouvrit la porte des écuries et sentit aussitôt l'agréable odeur de la paille fraîche, tout juste changé, celle des chevaux brossés et des attelages en cuir. Ces odeurs la rendirent légèrement nostalgique. Son père avait travaillé un temps comme palefrenier, chez un noble. Elle s'avança dans l'allée et aperçut Boromir, qui avait déjà sellé leurs montures. Il portait une armure, bien moins encombrante que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était rentré de bataille et avait une belle épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

- Alors, prête à partir à l'aventure ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui je le suis ! fit-t-elle en lui rendant un petit sourire. Merci d'avoir accepté.

- C'est normal. Et puis je me suis dit que peut-être au retour on pourrait te déposer chez un membre de ta famille… Tu as encore de la famille ?

Enelya ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle question, surtout à un moment pareil. Elle regarda Boromir, silencieuse et fit non de la tête. En voyant sa réponse, Boromir serra les dents puis prit une grande inspiration. Il avait l'air un peu perturbé.

- Enelya, mon père n'approuve pas ta présence ici…

- Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre ?

- Il faut que tu saches que mon frère risque d'avoir de gros ennuis en te gardant auprès de lui.

- Je… Je ne savais pas, balbutia la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment ta place parmi nous.

- Vous avez sans doute raison… dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas que Faramir ait de problèmes à cause de moi...

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, il n'y a qu'une seule solution... Tu dois partir.

- ...Très bien... Dès notre retour, je vous promet que je m'en irai… Pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Les mots qu'elle prononça lui déchira le cœur. Et elle vit bien que Boromir ne lui disait pas ça par plaisir. Sa venue avait véritablement chamboulé la paisible vie de l'étage supérieur.

- Voici une adresse de personnes qui seraient près à t'accueillir, au premier étage de la cité, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

La porte des écuries se fit entendre et Faramir entra dans la pièce. Enelya rangea rapidement le morceau de papier dans sa poche, sans même le regarder et sourit au nouvel arrivant. Il était habiller dans le même style que son frère mais en plus de son épée il avait pris un arc et un carquois remplit de flèches. Son frère se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu manger avant car il semblait particulièrement dynamique pour une heure aussi matinale.

- Oh vous êtes déjà là, fit-il en apercevant les deux autres. Si tout est prêt nous pouvons y aller.

Boromir sortit les trois chevaux et chacun prit le sien. Faramir accrocha des sacs de chaque côté de sa monture et fit de même pour celle de son frère. Enelya, quant à elle, tentait en vain de grimper sur son cheval gris et elle ne put s'empêchait de s'attirer les regards moqueurs des deux frères.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda Faramir.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Attend, interrompu Boromir. Enelya, es-tu déjà montée sur un cheval au par-avant ?

- Heu… Non jamais, avoua-t-elle.

Boromir se retint d'éclater de rire et s'essuya une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Faramir attrapa l'orpheline et la porta à bout de bras pour la mettre sur son cheval.

- Ce n'est pas grave Enelya, dit-il en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Tu vas monter avec moi.

Il remit le cheval de la jeune fille dans son box et s'installa sur le sien, juste derrière Enelya.

Ils étaient enfin près à partir et descendirent ensemble les sept étages de la Citée Blanche.

**~O~**

**Leur petite escapade débute enfin ! En espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux. :)**

**Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dit au Chapitre prochain. ;D**

**Bye~**


	5. Se rendre compte de ses erreurs

**Salut à tous ! :D Voici le Chapitre 4, avec pas mal de retard (et je m'en excuse). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Et tant que j'y pense, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction ! :3**

**Chapitre 4 : Se rendre compte de ses erreurs**

De grandes plaines d'herbe sèches s'étendaient devant les trois aventuriers. Le ciel était dégagé, le vent léger et rien ne les menaçait d'une quelconque saute d'humeur de la météo. Tout allait pour le mieux sur la Route du Sud.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient quittés ensemble la Citée Blanche, s'attirant les regards curieux des passants, qui se demandaient où pouvait bien aller les deux fils du Gondor accompagné d'une jolie inconnue, chevauchant sans honte la même monture que le seigneur Faramir. A tous les coups, cette histoire allait faire le tour de la cité et donner naissance à de fausses rumeurs.

Enelya était contente. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle montait sur un cheval. Même si elle n'était pas toute seule, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Surtout que Faramir lui avait laissé les rênes quelques instants… Avant de les reprendre en poussant un petit cri. Mais ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, c'était que bientôt elle atteindrait son but. Elle se recueillerait sur la tombe de ses parents bien aimés pour enfin faire son deuil et continuer à vivre sans regrets.

Boromir galopait loin devant, savourant pleinement ce rare moment de liberté, qu'il ne pouvait s'accorder que lorsque son père n'était pas sur son dos. Quant à Faramir et la jeune Enelya, ils avançaient tranquillement tout en partageant quelques souvenirs et anecdotes.

- Boromir à l'air d'apprécier cette journée, déclara Enelya.

- Oui, mon frère à peu de temps libre tu sais, alors il profite de cet instant. Il ne se plaint jamais, malgré tous les espoirs que père repose sur ses épaules.

- Vous l'admirez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, il est mon grand frère. J'essaie de prendre exemple mais je sais très que je ne serai jamais comme lui… Au grand désespoir de mon père… Finit-il par murmurer.

- Moi je vous trouve très bien comme vous êtes, dit Enelya en souriant.

- Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire cela et ça me va droit au cœur.

- Qui était la première ? Demanda-elle.

- Ma mère.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est décédée… Il y a longtemps.

- Oh, fit Enelya gênée, en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire.

- …Elle s'appelait Finduilas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de son visage et pourtant je me souviens qu'elle était d'une beauté sans pareil…

Faramir n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement de sa mère et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il était encore un petit garçon quand celle-ci décéda et depuis il y avait comme un vide au fond de lui, que l'absence d'une mère n'avait pu combler. Mais sa rencontre avec la jeune orpheline avait l'air de changer les choses.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois auprès de moi Enelya, et de savoir qu'il en sera de même à notre retour, fit-il d'un sourire apaisé.

Enelya ne répondit pas. Elle eut un terrible pincement au cœur l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne retournerait pas au palais, elle savait que sa vie aux côtés du fils du Gondor s'arrêterait là. Elle ne répondit rien, pour ne pas gâcher son beau sourire.

Après deux longues heures, leur chemin les amena à gravir une colline, où poussaient de beaux coquelicots à son sommet. Enelya descendit maladroitement de cheval, sous l'œil étonné des deux frères. Ces fleurs rouges étaient ses préférées et elle n'allait pas se faire prier pour en cueillir quelques unes. Mais une fois les fleurs à sa portée, la jeune fille se figea et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Au pied de la colline, s'étendait un vaste champ de débris.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à sa hauteur et descendirent de cheval. Faramir posa doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Enelya.

- C'est ici, lui dit-il.

Ils descendirent ensemble le coteau. Le regard d'Enelya allait partout. Tout avait été laissé tel quel, la roulotte des voyageurs était renversée, des coffres éventrés se baladaient un peu partout, tout comme le linge taché de sang. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'entendre, dans un bruissement, les meurtres qui avaient été commis ici.

L'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux devenait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient dans le cimetière. Les deux frères, pas plus rassurés l'un que l'autre, restèrent sur leur garde et se tenaient prêts à se défendre à tout moment.

Enelya passa doucement sa main sur une malle pleine de terre et de sang séché, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Peu à peu des souvenirs de cette nuit remontaient à la surface. Lorsque quelque chose par terre attira son attention. Un petit objet brillant, à demi recouvert par l'herbe. Elle le ramassa et découvrit une chaîne dorée où pendait au bout, une belle pierre verte, parfaitement taillée. Faramir et Boromir arrivèrent derrière elle et jetèrent un œil intrigué au bijou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'aîné.

- C'est… Le collier de ma mère, réussit-elle à dire malgré sa boule dans la gorge.

- Puis-je ? proposa Faramir en tendant sa main.

Enelya acquiesça et lui donna le collier. Elle souleva sa queue de cheval et Faramir lui passa délicatement le bijou autour du cou.

- Je suis sûre que ta mère aurait aimé que tu portes ce bijou, lui dit Faramir.

- Oui… lui répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur des amas de terre retournée, un peu plus loin.

Elle se dirigea vers les tombes, fait à la va vite. Il n'y avait aucune plaque, aucune indication sur l'identité des disparus, rien pour honorer leur souvenir et ses parents se trouvaient quelque part là-dessous.

Enelya prit une grande inspiration et se força à sourire.

- Papa, maman, si aujourd'hui je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour vous dire de ne pas vous faire de soucis, tout ira bien pour moi. Vous n'êtes plus là pour vous occupez de moi mais je suis grande maintenant. Peut importe ce qui pourra m'arriver, ce que les gens pourront me dire, je resterai forte, continua-t-elle la voix devenant vacillante, tout en lançant un regard à Boromir.

Elle croisa son regard quelques secondes mais Boromir détourna les yeux aussitôt. Enelya serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de retenir un gémissement et reporta son attention sur les tombes.

- …Je ne vous oublierai jamais. Je vous aime.

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et elle éclata en sanglot, sa tête plongée dans ses mains.

Soudain, un bruit aigu traversant les airs retentit. Enelya releva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux et voyant une flèche frôler sa joue. Une plaie se dessina sur sa pommette, laissant couler un filé de sang.

Le sang de Faramir ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur la jeune fille paralysée par la peur.

- Enelya ! cria-t-il.

- Des gobelins ! Hurla Boromir en sortant son épée. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Une dizaine de gobelins se précipitèrent sur eux, brandissant leurs épées. Faramir se mit devant Enelya, lui servant de bouclier, puis il prit son arc et acheva les deux archers ennemis. Il sortit à son tour son épée pour aller aider son frère qui était entouré de ces créatures infâmes.

- Enelya court et prend mon cheval ! Enfuit-toi !

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser !

- Va-t-en ! hurla Faramir en tuant un gobelin qui fonçait droit sur eux.

Enelya se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Son cœur battait la chamade et la peur rendait sa respiration difficile. Arrivait près des chevaux, elle jeta un dernier regard sur les deux guerriers qu'elle allait abandonner.

Boromir, non loin d'elle tua une des créatures sans trop de mal, mais une autre lui fonça dessus et avant qu'il n'est le temps de s'en apercevoir, il se trouva déséquilibré et tomba au à terre. Dans son élan, il lâcha son épée, se retrouvant à la merci de son ennemi. Celui-ci profitant de cette aubaine leva son épée au-dessus du Capitaine. Boromir tenta de reculer mais il était trop tard. Il mit son bras au-dessus de sa tête par reflexe et ferma les yeux. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir sa fin venir. Il entendit gémissement guttural et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le gobelin tomba raide mort devant lui, dévoilant Enelya les mains pleines de sang noir. Elle portait avec difficulté la lourde épée de Boromir qu'elle avait ramassé quelques secondes plus tôt. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres et elle lâcha l'épée avant de tomber à genoux, sous le choc.

Boromir resta un moment au sol sans rien dire à regarder l'orpheline. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enelya, la jeune fille frêle et sensible qu'il venait de chasser du palais quelques heures plus tôt venait à l'instant de lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? Elle devait pourtant le détester…

Faramir ayant finit d'éliminer tout les gobelins restant, accourut vers les deux autres. En voyant Enelya au sol, la terrible idée qu'elle soit blessée luis vint à l'esprit, mais il aperçut le sang noir sur ses mains et l'épée de son frère à ses pieds. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il c'était passé. Il aida Boromir à se relever et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Sa respiration était forte et les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

- Enelya, appela doucement Faramir.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui et lui montra ses mains souillées par le sang du gobelin. Il les prit et commença à les nettoyer avec un bout de ses vêtements.

- Je… J'ai tué… dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Tu as été très courageuse Enelya. Grâce à toi mon frère est encore en vie.

Il enlaça ses épaules et colla sa tête contre son torse.

- C'est finit maintenant. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Boromir ne la lâchait pas du regard. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal ? Pourquoi l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir après leur escapade commençait à l'affecter ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle allait partir, son père le féliciterait et la vie continuera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors pourquoi ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux et leur arrivée à la citadelle discrète. Ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des citoyens car l'état dans lequel ils revenaient n'était pas des plus honorable. Ils rangèrent leurs chevaux et Faramir accompagna sa protégée jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Repose-toi Enelya, tu en as besoin, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire compatissant. Je viendrais te chercher quand le repas sera prêt. Nous mangeons ensemble ce soir.

Elle hocha la tête puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit les pas de Faramir s'éloigner et appuya son dos contre la porte. Ça y était, le moment était venu pour elle de quitter cet endroit.

Enelya rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait dans un petit sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre, regardant de chaque côté si Faramir ne se trouvait pas dans le coin. Elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir au moment de partir, car pour elle, lui dire adieu serait aussi douloureux que de lui arracher le cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru s'attacher à quelqu'un à se point et en si peu de temps. Elle traversa les couloirs furtivement, passa par les écuries pour être sûre qu'on ne la remarque pas puis elle passa la grande porte qui donnait sur les étages inférieurs. Elle se retourna et admira une dernière fois la belle citadelle de la Citée Blanche. Elle sortit alors de sa poche le petit papier, où il y était inscrit l'adresse, que lui avait donné Boromir. La jeune fille soupira et se mit en marche.

A ce même moment Faramir venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, après avoir frappé plusieurs fois. Mais il ne la trouva nulle part. Surpris et inquiet, il partit à sa recherche. Enelya pouvait être n'importe où dans le palais et il craignait qu'elle ne rencontre son père. Il arriva dans un des salons de sa demeure et vit Boromir assis sur un petit canapé, au coin du feu.

- Boromir ! appela-t-il. Est-ce que tu as vu Enelya ?

- …Non, fit son frère légèrement gêné. Pas du tout.

Faramir remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le regard de son aîné et s'approcha de lui.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Rien.

- Tu mens !

La porte du salon couina et les deux frères se retournèrent vers l'entrée.

- Alors pour quelle raison mes deux fils se disputent-ils de la sorte ? fit la voix de leur père qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Père… Heu… hésita Faramir. La jeune Enelya a… disparut.

- Ah cette petite paysanne s'en est allée. Voilà un problème de moins à régler.

- Partit ? …Non, elle n'aurait pas quitté le palais sans venir me voir…

- Oh que si, je viens de la voir partir. Il y a quelques minutes déjà.

- Non…

- J'ignore comment tu as fait mais je suis fière de toi. Je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi, Boromir.

- Comment ? fit Faramir en se retournant vers son frère. Boromir, tu n'as rien n'avoir là dedans n'est-ce pas ?

- Faramir, je… Je suis désolé… Je…

- Elle est partit par ta faute ?!

- Ecoute, c'est bien mieux ainsi, tenta d'expliquer Boromir.

- Mieux ainsi ?! s'écria le jeune Capitaine, à qui le sang montait à la tête. Enelya n'a plus aucune famille, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ?! Où veux-tu qu'elle aille ?!

- Je lui ai donné une adresse…

Faramir ne laissa pas son frère parler plus longtemps et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Il plongea ses yeux tremblant de colère dans les siens. Jamais Boromir n'avait vu son petit frère s'énerver de la sorte.

- La nuit vient de tomber et Enelya est sans aucun doute partit sans protection. Je te jure que s'il lui arrive malheur, je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Et plus jamais je ne te considèrerai comme mon frère ! lui cracha Faramir en le repoussant violemment contre le canapé.

- Allons, allons ne vous battez pas pour si peu, fit Denethor. Maintenant que cette affaire est close je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette souillon… Faramir où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en voyant son fils quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- La chercher ! S'exclama-t-il sans une once de respect pour son père.

- Tu n'iras nulle part mon fils !

A ce moment deux gardes se mirent en travers de son chemin, lui bloquant la porte. Ceci ne fit que s'ajouter à sa colère et donna un magnifique crochet du droit à l'un des deux gardes, qui s'écroula sous la violence du coup.

- Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de la retrouver ! Cria-t-il.

Le deuxième garde ne voulant pas finir comme son partenaire se démena pour ne pas subir la fureur de Faramir. Il attrapa le bras de son jeune seigneur et lui colla son visage contre le mur. Faramir laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Mais le soldat n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Faramir délivré de son emprise se retourna.

- Boromir ? dit-il étonné.

- Je viens avec toi… Chercher Enelya.

- Comment ?! S'exclama Denethor furieux de la réaction de son fils aîné.

Faramir lança un sourire à son frère et tout les deux quittèrent la pièce en courant.

- Je vous interdis d'y aller ! cria Denethor derrière eux.

Les cris de leur père résonnaient dans les couloirs mais rien de tout ça ne les arrêtèrent. Pour la première fois Boromir désobéissait à son paternel, mais cette fois c'était pour réparer l'erreur qu'il avait commise, laisser partir une personne qu'il appréciait.

**Denethor est furieux, ses fils on bien mieux à faire que de s'en préocuper (pour une fois) et Enelya est partie.**

**Comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ?**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! :D**

**Bye ~**


End file.
